Dragon Ball XT
by flozo.thereaper
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Gt. The dragon ball world like you have never seen before with new twists and turns and a new stroy not like the one your use to seeing.
1. A New Start

Dragon Ball XT

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z Or GT.

Here is chapter 1 hope you enjoy

Here Some changes to the story:

Vegeta never got his tail cut off instead goku through spirit bomb to the false moon and destroyed it.

This story is going to ship Vegeta x 18 and is gonna mainly focus on this during the android saga and after.

Gohan beat vegeta badly with a rage boost like the one he used on raditz rather than going Ape.

Goku got his tail back when he died since you get all parts of your body back when you go to the other world(example Frieza got his natural body back)

Chapter 2 release date: Not planned yet( I am going to make improvements on the first chapter before I start working on chapter 2)

* * *

The bringer of death Was standing right in front of Vegeta in his true form which possessed the power to destroy the saiyan in an instant.

Vegeta looked at the monster in front of him knowing that he has no chance of survival "how can I not be strong enough I need power I can't lose I can't?" Vegeta mustered to himself.

Frieza starts moving toward Vegeta while swinging his tail "you have no chance of winning I far outclass you and will face the same faith as your brother" Frieza said to Vegeta.

"My brother! Tarble what did you do to him you fiend" Vegeta said to Frieza with great anger, "I killed him of course and before he died he kept calling for your but a few moments later there was nothing but a pile of blood" Frieza said to Vegeta with a sinister tone.

Vegeta's hair began to change color from a dark black to flashes of yellow and the planet began shaking and his aura started to change from a whitish blue to a blazing golden yellow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the saiyan prince screams out loud, "impossible what's happening" Frieza says to vegeta with a hint of fear, the planet stops shaking and vegeta's hair sets to being golden yellow that aluminates like the sun and his aura brought the warmth of the sun.

Frieza was terrified as he heard of a legend that his ancestor was killed by a super saiyan but never thought he would face one. "This can't be true it supposed to be legend it can't be real" Frieza said,

"Amazing Vegeta's power level has even grown greater than Frieza's." gohan said.

"But how is this even possible how did he get such great power?" krillin said,

"FRIEZA PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta appeared right inas front of Frieza and smashed him to the ground.

Frieza tried to slow down before crashing in to ground but no avail as Freiza hit the ground Vegeta shot a volley of ki blasts. "Dammit I guess I have to use my 100% full power if I want to survive."

Frieza begins powering up his muscle begin to become for dense and his power level nearly doubles. "Bring it on Vegeta face my true power." Frieza said.

Somewhere else on the planet Goku final wakes up and breaks out of the chamber "I sense two large power levels and one feels like Vegeta's but it feels different usual and other power level much be Frieza I better hurry." Goku said to himself.

Vegeta had the upper hand in the fight while Freiza was barely able to keep up with Vegeta's movments. Frieza switched to the offensive and started firing a barrage of death beams at vegeta with great accuracy

"take this you monkey" Frieza said, yet the super saiyan warrior came out without even a scratch on him.

"Is that all the mighty Frieza has how pathetic" Vegeta said with disappointment, "impossible you should have died" Frieza said while trembling.

"It's over for you Frieza time for you to die" Vegeta said as he was about to finish Frieza off but then he felt a great power level even higher than Frieza's.

"this cant be such a high power level" Vegeta said with surprise.

Frieza began to laugh

"looks like it's over for you vegeta that power level is my brothers and he is far stronger than me your doomed" Freiza said as he started to recover.

Out of the thin Goku appears right in between Frieza and Vegeta "wow vegeta withs with the yellow hair and is that Frieza" Goku said.

"Kakarot seems like you recovered and for your information I just ascended to the transformation of a Super Saiyan and have gained great power through it" Vegeta said , "Really I thought you just dyed your hair" goku said.

"Kakarot this no time to joke Frieza's older brother is coming and he is even stronger than Frieza I won't be able to defeat both of them I will need your help" Vegeta said with hesitate.

As Goku and Vegeta were talking Frieza began to charge a Death beam and aimed it at Goku "die you monkey" Frieza said.

Just as Goku noticed right when the beam was gonna make contact, krillin jumped in the way and took in all the damage.

"krillin NOOOO" goku said in shock and began to power up" Goku transformed to a Super Saiyan trough the rage of Krillins death.

"Another one impossible" Frieza said, "kakarot how did you ascend we don't have time for this you can bring back your friend with the dragon balls right now we gotta prepare for Frieza's older borther I hate to admit but you becoming a super saiyan also might be useful" vegeta said in surprise.

Just in that momemt Cooler the older brother of Frieza appeared.

"Is this how weak you are Frieza being defeated by two monkeys" Cooler said to Frieza.

Goku and vegeta turn to face their new opponent, "He is just as strong as Frieza" goku said.

"Freiza I thought you said your brother was stronger than you but in truth he is just as weak as you" Vegeta said with confidence, "Don't compare me to Frieza as unlike Frieza I have a 5th form which makes me far stronger than him" cooler says as he power ups and the ground begins to shake and transforms in to an enormous monstrous form.

"He is just as strong as we are now" Goku said in shock.

"Gohan and Piccolo get out of here and get to safety me and vegeta will take care of these two"

Goku said with hesitation, They listened and left.

Vegeta charged cooler and punched him to the ground and goku teleported to the ground and charged a his signature move, "KA-MEH-AME-HA" the beam was about to make contact with him but just than he was able to move out of the way and the great beam hit some mountains in the Distance.

"Frieza now" cooler said and both saiyans looked up and saw Frieza with his a giant Deathball, "Go die" Frieza said as he through his Deathball. Both Goku and Vegeta dodge the attack and watch hit Namek

"Did you fools realize that Frieza just took out the planets core and that its going to explode in 5 mins" cooler said with amusement in his tone.

"Vegeta we have to worn everyone" Goku says, "don't worry I already warned Piccolo and Gohan who are getting everyone off the planet" the voice of king kai says to Goku and Vegeta.

"Kakarot I have an idea to finish both of them off" said Vegeta "what is it" Goku said.

"Let's charge a much power as we can and use are most powerfull attacks on them to finish them off before the planet blows up because if we don't finish this quick we will die from the explosion of the planet" said Vegeta.

Goku began to charge a super kahameha and vegeta began to charge his final flash, Frieza and cooler realized what they were up to, "we got to stop before.." cooler said but it was too late "FINAL FLASH" vegeta yelled as Goku Yelled "KA-MEH-AME-HA" both brother were blasted out of the planet's atmosphere hurled to the depths of space.

"We have to hurry Kakarot and find a ship and get out of here before this planet blows up" Vegeta said with tension in his tone.

"Your right Vegeta we have to hurry" They began scouring the burning planet and looking for means of transportation till they spotted two Ginyu squad saiyan pods.

"Kakarot over their" Vegeta said as he pointed to both pods. The two Super Saiyans land right in front of the pods and vegeta grabs a remote from one of the pods and a few moments later both pods linked together

"I linked the pods together so we don't get separated hurry get it in." Vegeta said and they both got in their pods that moment.

A few moments later the planet blows but two pods can be seen making it out in the nick of time.

A few weeks or months later On Earth Gohan ,Bulma piccolo and the Nameks were talking to the Eternal Dragon Porunga.

They brought back Krillin and Yamacha back to life and found out that goku did not want to come back yet.

"He is probably too afraid to come because he is more afraid of his wife than he is of Frieza" Master roshi said before Chi Chi hit him with a mace.

After a determined amount of weeks or months later a huge power level was felt approaching earth and everyone gathered at capsule corp.

"Is it goku" Yamacha said, "no impossible it can't be ITS FRIEZA" Piccolo said trembling in fear.

"I would never forget a power like one that makes you shiver in fear" Piccolo said.

"We are done for we are not strong enough to beat him down we need Goku" Krillin said.

"Maybe we should take bulma's spaceship and get off the planet" Yamacha said.

"Don't be stupid Yamacha we can't risk endangering the Earth we have to fight" gohan said. "We should head toward the power level lets go" Piccolo said.

Everyone listened to Piccolo and headed out, Somewhere else a space ship landed.

"so this Earth it has such low powers levels their isn't anyone worthy to face here" King cold said.

"I don't sense the two monkeys who killed cooler and injured me here" Frieza said.

Gohan and the rest arrived but before they could say anything another ship appeared right before them which surprised the z fighters and Frieza. Before anyone could say anything a purple haired teenager with a capsule corp jacket came out.

"Who are you boy" Frieza said to stranger.

"I am Trunks and I am the one who will destroy you Frieza"

Frieza begins to laugh, "You really you think you can beat me the all mighty Frieza".

"No I don't think I know I can" Trunks said with a smile on his face.

"let me show you the power of a super saiyan Frieza" Trunks said.

"Super Saiyan isn't that what your dad and Vegeta are" Krillin said to Gohan who were watching trunks and Frieza from a distance.

"Yeah but how could this guy be a Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

"I don't know to be a super saiyan you would have to be a saiyan but the only saiyans left are you goku and vegeta." Piccolo said to gohan.

"You had me worry there for a moment kid but I know your bluffing as there is no way you can be a super saiyan" Frieza said.

"So this kid thinks he can beat us how futile of him" king cold said.

"WATCH THIS" Trunks said beginning to power, with his hair beginning to raise in the air began to stand up straight and get far spikier and become firm and it changes from a really light purple to a bright golden yellow giving off its radiance like the sun.

"IT CANT BE" Frieza said as his mouth dropped to the ground, "So this is the power of a super saiyan interesting." King Cold said with curiosity.

"There is no way you can beat me Frieza as a super saiyan iam far above you" Trunks said with confidence.

"I will show how strong I really am don't underestimate me"

Frieza said as he began to charge up a very powerful deathball. Frieza throws the Deathball at Trunks and it makes contact and blows up but Trunks is seen unscratched.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Frieza said with fear, "Now it's my turn" Trunks said as he vanished.

Trunks reappears and starts doing multiple hand movments and yells "BURNING ATTACK", Frieza evades it quickly and swiftly "is that all you got" Frieza said but realized trunks was no were to be found.

"Frieza" King Cold yelled but by the time Frieza Looked up it was over as Trunks slashed Frieza in half and kept slashing him till he was in a million pieces than finished him off with a one handed energy attack.

"Your next." Trunks said as he pointed his sword at King Cold.

"Don't underestimate me boy I'm not my son" King cold said with a smile.

"No your right your weaker" Trunks said. "You do understand I am only in

my second release right and I am equal to Friezas' fourth form imagine my

power when I show my next form" King Cold said as he began to power.

"WHAT NO THAT CAN'T BE" Trunks said in shock.

"Feast your eyes on the power of my third form Ahhhhhhh" King Cold said as his body began to change as the back of his head began to expand outward and began to grow spikes on his head, shoulders, legs and forearms and his saiyan armor was torn apart and his transformation was complete.

Before Trunks could say anything King cold appeared behind him and hit him hard at back of his head trunks reverted to his base form and fell down unconscious.

"NO WAY he just took down that super saiyan kid with one hit and I have never felt a power level this high before just thinking about it makes me tremble" Gohan said while shaking in fear.

"Is having such power like this even possible I have never felt anything like it before" Piccolo said with fear in his tone.

King Cold turned his head toward Gohan and the Z fighter and said "Your next." But before he could do anything two pods crashed into the ground a few meters away from him.

The pods opened and two beings emerged "Looks like we finally made it to earth Vegeta" Goku said. "Never thought I would be so happy to see this planet again."

Before king cold could say anything vegeta and goku quickly utilized their super saiyan states and grabbed king cold and put their fingers on their foreheads and both yelled "INSTANT TRANSMISSION" and they ended up by some planets by a black hole. The planets were a safe distance from the black hole and quickly Goku and Vegeta put their right hands across from each and put combined their energy to form a blue sphere and hit King Cold at point blank range and yelled in unison "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA" and blasted King Cold toward the black hole where he was crushed to death by the immense gravity and Goku and Vegeta teleported back to earth.

"Dad your back how did you do that did you beat Friezas' dad" gohan said with joy.

"Are you crazy did you feel that guys power there was no way we could have beat him I wet myself just looking at him" goku said and everyone fell down after hearing Gokus' response.

"Than what happened to him piccolo asked" Piccolo asked.

"Me and vegeta used a technique called instant transmission, a technique mean and. vegeta learned on the planet yaardrat. We used it to teleport King Cold to some planets near a black hole and blasted him inside the black hole with all are might besides there is no we could have beat in hand to hand combat" Goku said.

After he was done talking he noticed Trunks passed out. "Who is that" Goku asked as he pointed to Trunks.

"You will never believe it dad but that guy is also a super saiyan" Gohan said which caught Vegetas' intention.

"Another super saiyan? How is that even possible me, Kakarot and you twerp are the only saiyains left and I have never seen a purple haired saiyan before?" Vegeta said with an intrigued tone.

"Does anyone have any sensu beans" Goku asked.

"I do" said Krillin.

"Can you give one to that guy" goku said and Krillin complied and gave Trunks a bean and a few moments later trunks woke up.

WHO IS THIS MYSETIOUS SUPER SAIYAN IS HE FRIEND OR FOE FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL NEW UNIVERSE.

3 years later


	2. Vegeta's Second Chance

Trunks wakes ups and tells everyone he is from the future and about the androids and 3 years and goku's heart disease.

"Before I go back to my own timeline can I talk to you alone goku" trunk said.

"What do you want to talk to me about which you can't share in front of my friends" goku said.

"To tell you I am the son of Vegeta and bulma and that something has caused this timeline to differ as they should have been together on Earth while you came back from namek by yourself." Trunks said with tension.

"WHAT! You the child of Vegeta and Bulma" Goku said out load. Goku yelled so loud that the Z fighters and Vegeta heard and were in shock.

**3 Year Later**

"Is that all, you android? I thought this would be more fun!" Vegeta said with a cynical smile.

"Don't worry, I am just getting started bad boy!" 18 said with a smirk.

In an instant, both fighters disappeared and could not be seen, their movements being too rapid for the normal human eye to follow. Vegeta began to gain the upper hand, and knocked 18 to the ground, Vegeta readying his Big Bang attack, stopping suddenly, the reason why not being clear to the Prince of Saiyans. In his brief moment of hesitation, 18 had maneuvered herself to hover face to face with Vegeta, a look of surprise showing on his face.

"This feeling I have, it's as though I've grown soft..." Vegeta said.

"Why did I hesitate? I had a opening!" 18 said, her own confusion taking her by surprise.

Vegeta began staring at 18, 18 blushed and looked to the side.

"Stop looking at me like that, you creep..." 18 said nervously.

Vegeta was caught off guard "I wasn't staring, I was observing my opponents movements" Vegeta mumbled.

"Sis! hurry up and finish him off, why don't you!" 17 shouted.

"She won't be able to win, 17. By my calculations, Vegeta is stronger than both you and 18" 16 said which, surprised 17.

"That's not possible! 16, your calculations don't seem accurate. That would mean Vegeta is holding back a lot of power." 17 said calmly with a smile.

"My calculations are accurate. Vegeta using his full power should be just as strong as me. It seems he is suppressing his power. If Vegeta were to use his full power, 18 would be destroyed in mere seconds." 16 said, intrigued.

"What is Vegeta doing?! He should have finished her off by now." Piccolo shouted with anger.

"What do you mean Piccolo? They seem about even to me." Krillin said.

"That's because Vegeta is holding back. I don't understand why, he had many opportunities to finish her off. Vegeta is purposely dragging on this fight!" Piccolo said.

"What is father doing? He should just finish her off already, they're nothing but monsters!" Trunks said, imagining the androids from his own time.

"Let's play a game, Vegeta." 18 said playfully, leaning in to kiss Vegeta. "Catch me if you can!"

18 sped off, advancing threw the air as her hair whipped around in the wind. Vegeta began to blush.

"How dare she mock the the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta seethed as he took off to follow her.

"I guess since 18 is having some fun, it's up to us to carry out our mission to kill Goku." 17 said.

"Agreed." said 16.

Trunks turned his attention to 17 and 16, a look of resentment showing on his face.

"We won't let you get to Goku, you have to get through us first!" Trunks said, preparing for battle.

"We don't want to fight you. All we want to do is kill Goku, and besides, the only one of you that had any chance was Vegeta. Without him here, you will end up dead if you try to fight us." 17 said.

The Z Fighters had an undying rage burning up deep inside, however, they kept it at bay, biding their time to make their move on the androids threatening the Earth and its people.

Somewhere not to far away

18 was soaring through the sky but was not alone, she was being by tailgated Vegeta who was not far behind. 18 turned around with quick reflexes and began spiraling toward Vegeta, Vegeta responded by speeding up and meeting her head on. Both fighters collided, the collusion sent vibrations and tremors throughout surrounding area. Both fighters began falling to the ground vegeta, Vegeta did the unthinkable and wrapped himself around 18 and took the brute of the impact.

Vegeta broke multiple bones protecting 18, started screaming from the excoriating pain! "Ahhhhh"

"Idiot! Why did you do that were enemies, you should have taken this chance to finish me off? 18 said with frustration.

Vegeta barley able to speak muttered "If I wanted to destroy I would have by now. I was holding back because I didn't want destroy you, if had used my full power I could have finished the fight in seconds."

18 was caught of guard, and almost appeared to be concerned for Vegeta.

"Why! Why did you not finish me off, did you pitty me" 18 expressed to Vegeta with anger.

Vegeta started to smile, "because I don't know any other way to express how I feel about you, you're the first person have ever fallen for."

18 gasped and fell to her knees, " how could you fall for someone like me, I am an abomination, people just wish for me to die".

"Probally because you remind a lot about myself, I am no saint either, I have killed and tormented millions. I have been alone my whole life never being to find someone I can relate too, till I met y.." Vegeta started coughing blood before he could finish his sentence.

18 put Vegeta's head on her lap, "We need to get you to a doctor, I won't let the first guy I fall for die this easy." 18 blurted out without thinking.

Vegeta was surprised, 18 blushed and looked to the side. "That's the first time anyone has ever shown concern or even cared for me" Vegeta said softly.

Vegeta pulled a capsule out of his armour, he clicked it and threw it to one side. A spaceship came out with capsule corp written on.

"Can you carry me inside the ship, there is medical tank in side" Vegeta said.

18 carried Vegeta inside and put him inside the tank "Don't leave" Vegeta said right before he lost consciousness.

"Don't worry I will be here when you wake up" 18 said softly.

**3 days later **

Vegeta woke up after witnessing all the events that took place while he was a sleep, 18 noticed vegeta and opened the tank.

"Your finally awake, no man keeps a women waiting this long" 18 said in a devious tone.

"While I was a sleep I witnessed many events take place, there is a new enemy, the only way to stop him is to ascend further than a Super Saiyan.

"A level further than Super Saiyan!" 18 said in shock.

Vegeta explains the events that happened and about cell.

Vegeta put his arms around 18, "Don't worry I won't let that monster get to you, Even if I have to sacrifice my self." Vegeta said with passionate.

18 felt touched in her heart after hearing Vegeta's resolve.

18 wrapped her legs around Vegeta's torso and began kissing him aggressively, Vegeta kissed her back and put his hands under her ass. 18 pressed vegeta against the wall and took of his Saiyan, vegeta ripped off 18's shirt and turned into super saiyan. 18 ripped off vegeta's pants, vegeta took 18's blue jeans off and and shredded her under garments. Vegeta began thrust 18 from the front, his golden aura began to expand and surrounded both them. 18 began to moan as vegeta kept trusting, both warriors hit their climax, 18 let out a big loud moan before everything calmed down.

"That was just wow" 18 said

"What! sound like you have never had Super Saiyan sex before" vegeta said jokingly.

"Because I haven't you idiot, and look at what did to my cloths their all shredded. Go buy my some new cloths and undergarments to."

"Fine, just let me grab some Saiyan armour to wear." said vegeta said with attitude. Vegeta pulled capsule out of the dress and gently pressed the top of the capsule.

POOF! It turned in to Saiyan armour, vegeta got dressed and used instant transmission to go buy 18 new clothing. Vegeta returned a few moments later with: blue faded skinny jeans, a small red leather jacket, black leather boots and women's underwear.

"Here" Vegeta said as he handed over 18 her garments.

"Thank you, for being so polite" said while smiling.

Vegeta felt embarrassed and went red in the face, "grab my hand and I will teleport us to the lookout"

18 put her hands on vegeta's bottom, Vegeta started blushing

"Will this work" 18 said in a childish voice.

"Here we go" Vegeta said be dispearing with 18.

At the Lookout

Vegeta and 18 Arrived at the lookout, "We're here" said Vegeta.

"Hey vegeta" said Goku.

"Kakorot when I was a sleep I heard you talk about this place were I can get one year of training in one day" vegeta said impatiently.

" Yeah, it's called the hyperbolic time chamber, but only two people can go at once." Goku said.

"Good, I will go first and take 18 with me if that's fine with you" said Vegeta.

"Go ahead I got no problems waiting" said Goku.

"Father how can you even think of spending a year of training with this monster she's the enemy" Trunks said with fury.

Vegeta went up to trunks and slapped trunks, "Shut up boy this is none of your business I can train with whoever I want, besides 18 will make for a better sparring partner than you would." Vegeta said.

"Can we hurry this up" 18 said impatiently.

"I will lead the way" said mister Popo.

Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan, and 18 began to follow Mister Popo as he lead them to the hyperbloic time chamber.

"Here it is" said Mister Popo as he opened the doors.

Vegeta and 18 walked in and watched the doors behind them close, before the doors closed Goku said "Good luck".

"What is this place! the air is so dense and this chamber seems endless" 18 said in astonishment.

A grin appeared on Vegeta's face, "This is were I will ascend to the next level." Vegeta boasted.

Vegeta took the the first step down at the chamber but had no affect on him, 18 almost fell to the ground from the sudden change of gravity. Vegeta caught 18 as soon as she was about to hit the ground.

"Must be your first time handling 10x earths gravity" said vegeta.

"It was just the sudden swift between gravity that caught me of guard" 18 said shyly, as started to blush.

"Let's get stared shall we" vegeta said with a burning passion"

1 week later

18 woke up screaming which alerted Vegeta who was in the middle of training "You idiot what did you do to me"

"What I did to you, I have idea what your talking about" Vegega said.

"Well according to my scanners I am pregnant"

Which caught vegeta off, who fell to the floor his knees with his eyes wide open, "This can't be" Vegeta said while shaking. Vegeta went from being shocked to having a clam smile on face and grabbed 18's hand.

" it seems like Iam finally gonna get a successor, I promise you I will make sure cell does not harm I child. Faith has given me a chance to live the life I have always wanted"

Vegeta pulls a ring out of his Saiyan armour and presents in to 18 while on his knees, "Will you be the Queen to this soon to be King" said vegeta

18 stepped back and was taken in by shock at first, but than she smiled and let vegeta put the ring on her.

"So guess we're engaged now you better keep your word said 18" while holding her hand up viewing the ring.

"That ring belonged to my mothers it's the only object I have left that has any ties to her" Vegeta said.

"So any luck ascending yet" said 18.

A smile went across vegeta's face, first he transformed to a ssj, than he pushed further and became an ascended Super Saiyan.

"You did it you transformed" said 18.

"I can go even further" Vegeta said as powered up to the even more powerful ultra Super Saiyan.

"With that type of power you can surely beat cell" said 18.

"No that with these forms, they increase my strength greatly but also make it hard to move fast. These forms are still emitting the same type of energy as the basic Super Saiyan their like stages more than forms. What I am looking to do is hit completely new level of Super Saiyan and to do that I will have master the initial transformation.

"How are you gonna do that?" 18 asked curiously.

Vegeta powered down from the ultra Super Saiyan state to the initial Super Saiyan state. "I am gonna do it by staying in the Super Saiyan for the rest of year that we have left. By doing that I will be able to decrease the strain and build up chi and than I can use that extra power to transform to the next level." Vegeta said with confidence.

"Don't forget to help me train to get stronger" 18 said.

"I won't you have already made a lot of progress, your just as strong me using 100% full power in my intial Super Saiyan state.

9 Months later

"Ahhhh" 18 screamed.

"Push" Vegeta said

A Golden yellow aura started to leak out of 18, vegeta pulled out a baby who looked exactly like Vegeta and appeared to be in the Super Saiyan state.

"I can't beileve are son is born as a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said in amazement.

Vegeta handed his son to 18, who was amazed by their sons golden yellow Super Saiyan aura. After a few mins the infant reverted to what seemed to be his base form and looked exactly like Vegeta.

"Vegeta isn't are son adorable, who looks exactly like you, but the one thing I don't understand is why he was born a Super Saiyan"

"It must be do to the fact that I was Super Saiyan while we were having intercourse. I can rub it in kakarots face that my son was born a Super Saiyan while his son can't even transform yet." Vegeta said with a cocky smile.

"3 months left till we're done our training" 18 said.

"Yeah, Iam thinking of naming our son vegeta, since its tradition in my family to name the child vegeta if the child looks identical to their father" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta jr it is than" 18 said, as she cradled Vegeta jr back and forth.

A few hours later when 18 and vegeta jr were sleeping.

Vegeta was having a nightmare, cell had come and in the hyperbolic time chamber and absorbed 18.

"How dare you absorb the women I love, get away from child" Vegeta said while in tears and full of rage.

"You mean this child" cell said as he ripped vegeta jr's head off.

"NO!" Vegeta screamed in rage with an undying anger.

Vegeta woke up Acended to a Super Saiyan 2 out of rage, lighting was being released from his golden light aura and hair his became more upright and defined and a bit more spread out.

18 was startled and Vegeta jr began to cry, " what happened to you" 18 said as she gazed Vegeta's new transformation.

Vegeta realized that he was dreaming and was surprised at his transformation, "I can't believe it I have ascended, this power is unreal" Vegeta said an amazement.

Vegeta powered down back to his natural Super Saiyan form, "Was it the nightmare you were having that caused you to ascend" 18 said with a soft voice as she cradled Vegeta jr.

"It was, I dreamed cell absorbed you and killed are son I could not bear the pain" Vegeta said in a low face.

18 grabbed Vegeta and pulled him to the bed and pressed his head against her chest.

"it's okay we're fine it was just a dream you need to rest you the power to defeat cell now everything is going to be okay" said to Vegeta in calm voice.

Vegeta and 18 snuggled close together with their child in between two and and shared a nice family movement.

3 Months Later

"I can't believe it so much has happened this year and now we're going yet it has only been one day in the out side world" said 18.

"Well what Iam worried about right now is what everyone will think when we come out with a child and see your ring" Vegeta said while brushing Vegeta jr's tail.

"Your right" 18 said.

"Times up, let's go Vegeta said as lifted up Vegeta Jr and started walking toward the door.

18 followed and watched Vegeta open the door and saw a bright light and saw the out side world. Vegeta and 18 walked out, and were surprised that everyone was surrounding around them.

Goku stared at vegeta who appeared to be a super Saiyan yet seemed natural like his normal state.

Everyone began staring at vegeta jr, than at vegeta and 18, "Don't tell me you two…." Goku said with his mouth hanging down and his eyes wide open.

"I better destroy this remote before Vegeta finds out I was planning on destroying 18" krillin said nervously like his life depended on it.

"This can't be, how could Father chose that cyborg over my mother, she's a monster yet she's the mother of my half brother now. What in the world is going on here!" Trunks yelled.

"Even I never saw this coming, and I see everything,but I still didn't see this." Said piccolo who seemed disturbed.

**Is Vegeta strong enough to defeat cell? Find out Next time on Dragon Ball XT **


End file.
